Inuyasha hot springs spoof
by Shadowhawke Rose
Summary: When Kagome suddenly invites Sesshomaru, Koga and Kagura to the hotspring, Inu is suspicious, and thinks a plan is brewing... InuKag, MirSang, Sesshokag shipping! Don't hate


**Sesshomaru**

"WHAT?" Sesshomaru yelled, shocked.

"Come on, Sessho-oniichan, if Kagome-oneesan says it'll be fun, I'm sure it will!" Said his chipper little assistant Rin.

About three hours previously, Sesshomaru had been out hunting. Apparently, according to Rin, Kagome had come by the mansion and had _asked him and Rin to a hot spring. _What had happened to MORTAL ENEMIES? And worse: Rin was fully for it. And they all knew that the one thing the Dog Demon couldn't resist was Rin's puppy eyes, and after his initial glare-of-death, Rin had turned on the eyes, full force. Sesshomaru was screwed. One thought was holding him back: _he would have to take a bath_. His filthy half-breed of a brother didn't even compare. A dog's greatest weakness: a hatred for water. Dogs were supposed to love water. Therefore most people would expect him to come- no excuses.

"Pleeeeeeeaaase? Pleeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee, Onii-chan?" Sesshomaru turned even paler at the tear welling up in her eye. He could feel-no, _hear _his defenses crumbling.

"Ah...Rin-bozu...don't cry...uh...oh...OKAY FINE I'LL GO!"

Rin ran forward laughing, hugging him and concealing a sly smile beneath a hand.

**Kagome**

After a short and abrupt visit to Sesshomaru's mansion, Kagome was on a mission, a mission that a certain half-demon was currently unaware of, after inviting Sesshomaru and Rin to a hot spring, the only person missing was Koga.

Koga, the wolf-demon, a self-proclaimed lover of Kagome, and Inuyasha's arch rival. _If Inuyasha finds out about this I'm screwed, he's never gonna forgive me... But it wouldn't feel right if I didn't invite Koga to come along with us..._ Despite the multiple times that Koga had forced his love upon her, he had been kind to her and she was determined to return the favor, no matter what Inuyasha might have to say about it, and while she was blatantly breaking all of Inuyasha's rules, she would have a little FUN along the way.

Normally, Sesshomaru was not an option on her invite list of friends, but... The circumstances had changed, and an evil plot was brewing in her devious, "pure" mind... A dark plan that involved Sesshomaru, and Kagura...

**Inuyasha**

"WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS SHE? I swear, that girl is going to drive me crazy!" yelled the irate half-breed. He had been waiting for her for three hours, and she still hadn't shown up! They were supposed to be buying ice cream and other party stuff for Kagura's birthday this weekend!

But Kagome wasn't even _here! _He was so annoyed! Where even was she? She had better not be sitting somewhere being lazy... he would kill her, if she weren't...so...

A loud crash interrupted his wistful thoughts as Koga burst through the window.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE YOU LITTLE-" The rest of Inuyasha's sentence was cut off as Kagome appeared behind him in the remnants of the demolished window of Kaede's house. Inu-yasha blinked. Kagome was wearing an expensive kimono, Koga smirked. " I hope you like the Kimono I bought for you Kagome?"

"He bought that for you? And you're WEARING IT?" he yelled annoyed, "And where the hell have you been, and _why the hell is he here_?"

**Kagome**

As Inuyasha ranted, Kagome cleared her throat: "H-hehm hehm... **SIT BOY!**" Inuyasha's angry yell was cut off midsentence as the furious half-demon face planted into the ground.

"Wh-What the _HELL_ was that for Kagome?"

"Shut up for a second and I'll explain! I invited Koga to the hot springs! He deserves a chance to re-!" She was interrupted as Inuyasha let out an indignant yell:

"Why did you have to invite that mangy wolf? HE doesn't have to come!"

"Got a problem with me coming _mutt-face_?" retorted Koga, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Hell YEAH I got a problem with you coming! You wanna do something about it?"

"Sounds like fu-!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! **SIT!**"

As Inuyasha face planted for the second time that day, Kagome apologized to Koga, _How the hell could he be so rude? I know that he doesn't like Koga, but this is going too far!_

**Inuyasha**

Why did that little idiot have to bring Koga? Couldn't she see how obviously he liked her-_WAH no_, nothing! And now his brother, Sesshomaru would show up soon as well! Grr... just when he was getting along with Kagome better, that wolf demon had to show up, _and _they were going to be at one of _Sesshomaru's _privatevacation homes for the hot spring. He liked water, wasn't used to baths, but liked water a lot. But going to a place where Sesshomaru had polluted the water, and where he was supposed to put up with KOGA! No, just no!

He got along OK with Kagura though, and was genuinely happy that she was coming(if she came, that is..), she was clever, beautiful, and violent- she actually reminded him of a much better version of his brother. And she was cold, but why were all of the women in his life like that?

ARGH!

It drove him CRAZY! But there _was_ an upside to inviting Sesshomaru to the hot spring; _his brother would have to take a bath!_

And that was most definitely worth seeing, as far as he knew, his brother had never taken a bath, but being a full-demon, he didn't smell. Lucky bastard.

But inviting Koga was taking things too far, that mangy wolf would do _anything _to get his paws on Kagome, and NO ONE put their paws on Kagome(except for Inuyasha himself of course) and if Koga tried, well then, things would get very interesting for that flea-ridden wolf, very interesting indeed.

**Kagura**

Kagura was alive again. It was a long story, but Kagura was alive again. Something involving a spell, a leaf, and a series of coincidences that shouldn't have worked. But Kagura was back.

and she was bored. Bored, bored, bored. Just living on her own, she had gotten a job at a psychic shop with Kana after the whole Naraku catastrophe. And she wanted to find that kind demon she had met so long ago, what had been his name? Oh yes, Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru the dog demon, who had stood by her as she had faded. It was unusual for Kagura to care about anyone she met, but she genuinely missed that demon. Lord Sesshomaru... just as she had faded, before everything happened, she saw the look of pain in his eyes, and something had passed between them... Dammit, why in the seven hells did she miss him so much? Her emotions had really been confusing after so long of not having any. She snorted and darted away with her beloved wind.

**Sesshomaru**

"ACHOO!" sneezed Lord Sesshomaru. He wondered who could be thinking about him now? most likely that annoying brother of his, Inuyasha, or maybe Rin, she was always doing little things for him, little insignificant, annoying things that melted his cold doggy heart, like braiding flowers into his long silver hair, or singing little songs to him while he slept. He sneezed again, and mentally cursed Inuyasha._ My stupid mutt of a half-brother, why does he exist...? Why do I have to put up with him? Why, just why?_

Sesshomaru sighed, running his hand through his silver hair, _A hot spring huh...?_ Since Rin was for the plan, there was no way he could escape from going there, but he might be able to escape taking a bath... Going to the mansion itself was no problem, but getting wet was. He glanced around suspiciously, it was rare of Kagome to show any kind of kindness to him after he had tried, and failed(what a shame really..) to kill Inuyasha multiple times. Lord Sesshomaru wasn't an idiot, and he could smell trouble, there was a plan in motion...

**Inuyasha**

"Kagome, why the HELL are we going to a goddamn hot-spring? And with my arrogant, lazy, stupid, ugly son of a b-!"

Kagome sent a backwards glance at Inuyasha that clearly said _shut up or I'll __sit __you, _and the hanyou shut up, his clawed fingers playing with the enchanted rosary that was permanently stuck to his neck._ Shit! I've gotta behave myself now, or she's gonna SIT me so many times that I'll-!_ Just thinking about what Kagome might do to him if he misbehaved sent shivers down his spine, raising the delicate hairs on the back of his neck. "Sango-san, you look like you have a question..?"

"Actually, I do Kagome-chan, can I talk to you for a second?"

Inuyasha stared suspiciously as the two women huddled together a good distance away, a distance where he couldn't hear them, even with his excellent hearing. The two were clearly planning something, and Inuyasha wanted to know what.

"HEY! You two, what'r you talking about that's not important enough for us guys to hear?"

Sango and Kagome blushed, and then erupted into a fit of giggles, faces still bright red. Miroku glanced at Inuyasha, who shrugged, and then looked back to the girls with a quizzical expression on his face.


End file.
